His Love
by NSwanMills
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLD- Before Regina plans to cast the curse Lachesis, a sister of Fate, decides to give her a gift. This gift is a son, a 'Child of Fate,' who will melt her frozen heart. However, Rumple also knows of this child and plans to destroy him by manipulating Snow White. This story will take place in the EF and Storybrooke, eventually SQ. First time writer. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time does not belong to me…sadly…All I am doing is borrowing some characters just for entertainment. They only thing I own is the idea and Nathan Black.

A/N: I created a banner if anyone would like to see it let me know and I'll figure out a way to share it. =] Also I am new to publicly publishing something. So be gentle.  
Thoughts, reviews, and helpful criticism are welcomed. And if anyone wants to be my bête please let me know.  
N. Swan-Mills

_**Bold italics- Dreams  
**__Italics- Thoughts  
_0-0-0-0: Break between scenes

**Enchanted Forest: Pre-Curse **

Regina walked through the palace toward her bedchambers ignoring everyone and everything around her. At this moment she just wanted to be alone without interruption. Once again the "idiots," with the help of Rumplestilskin, had ruined her plans. Charming wasn't supposed to escape nor wake Snow from the sleeping curse. _"Why the hell would Rumple help them? What could he possibly get out of this?"_ Regina wondered as she entered her room and began to pace. Why did they get a happy ending? Why did everyone get what they want but her?

"My dear, what's wrong?" Henry asked as he walked in with a glass of wine for her.

Regina stopped pacing and turned toward her father. Inside she wanted to kick him out so she could wallow in her self-pity, but on the outside she put her mask up cover her emotions. "Nothing father, what is it you want?" She snapped.

Henry offered her the wine, "I figured you could use a drink and maybe someone to talk to," He said with caution.

"The drink I will take, but as for talking I don't feel like it," She took the offered wine and swallowed a healthy gulp.

Henry sighed, "Regina, please talk to me."

Regina sat her drink down on the side table next to her lounge chair. She studied him for a minute, then took a seat. "What is there to say? Snow once again has ruined my plans. For once I would love to win. But I guess that will never happen."

Henry made a slow approach toward her, "Win? What is there to win? Why can't you let her be and move on? Make the life you want without this war?"

_"Seriously, is he asking me to let Snow's sins go? Let her live a life she took from me?! Never! She doesn't deserve happiness or anything close to it. She betrayed me; she took Daniel away from me." _Regina fumed, glaring at her father. "Get out, if you truly think that. Snow White," she spat the name out like venom, "took my life away! She had a hand in my true love's death, just so I would become her mother! She will pay for what she has done!" Her voice echoed off the stone walls from her yell.

Henry flinched at her tone and looked to his feet, "Darling, I wasn't saying what she did was right. I just think you should focus on you and not revenge."

Regina laughed darkly, "Revenge? No father it is justice! It's justice for her crimes against me. Do you honestly think that if I stopped and let her be that she would do the same for me? "

"I would hope she would," Henry answered as he looked up at her.

"She wouldn't! She would storm the castle in an attempt to kill me. Snow White wouldn't stop until I was dead and her 'Prince Charming' would be right beside her. There is no backing down." Regina ranted before she took another drink of her wine.

"Very well, I suppose you are right. Maybe we should leave and start somewhere new."

"Leave? Father your ideas keep getting more and more delusional. I will not run like a coward. Now, please get out. I'm tired and want to get some rest." The empty cup slammed down on the table as she stood.

Henry nodded and made his way out of the room, _"I wish there was a way to end this."_

The king size bed called her name as the brunette changed into her sleeping clothes. _"I just want to sleep and forget this world for a few hours."_

0-0-0-0

_** The sky was a pure blue without a cloud in sight, the wind blew lightly and, all together it was a perfect autumn day. No one was around and the only sound came from the animals occupying the valley. With a deep sigh Regina sat against the tree she and Daniel use to meet. This was her escape, a place no one could hurt her. This tree was where she was free. Reality slipped into nothing. Her body visibly relaxed.**_

_** "I could have guessed this would be where your subconscious would bring you," A female voice echoed through the area.**_

_** Regina tensed up and looked around for the intruder, "Who is there?"**_

_** "I have many names my child." The voice was closer.**_

_** Regina stood, her head moved from left to right yet she saw no one. "Show yourself!" White mist circled around next to her. Once it disappeared, a beautiful tanned red-head stood next to her. The woman was about as tall as Regina. She wore a black goddess tunic that had a gold rope belt, the same rope was used as a headband. Upon her skin were different blue glowing tattoos. Regina recognized these tattoos were symbols of fate.**_

_** "Who are you?" Regina asked her voiced cracked some as she tried to mask her awe.**_

_** "As I said my child I have many different names. But you can call me **__**Lachesis."**_

_** "Lachesis? You are a sister of fate?" This time Regina was unable to hide her awe, "W-Why are you here?"**_

_** Lachesis smiled sincerely at the brunette, "You have lost hope and faith in the world. A girl," Regina raised an eyebrow at the term, "a woman your age has gone through so much that she shouldn't have had to face. I am here to give you back some of what you have lost."**_

_** "Daniel? But I thought no one could bring back the dead, not even fate." Regina asked with a small amount of hope.**_

_** Lachesis frown, "No dear, even the fates can't bring back the dead. It was meant to happen, even if I could change that I wouldn't."**_

_** Regina took a step closer to her, "Then what could you possibly give me back?! He is all I want!"**_

_** Lachesis grinned, "Have you truly lost sight of what your heart deeply desires? Daniel is not what you want; it is what he gave you that you miss."**_

_** "What do you mean what he gave me? He is what my heart deeply desires!"**_

_** "You want love. You want happiness. You want to be the young woman you were before Snow White. The woman who fought the dark urges, who stood up for the good she believed in. Where do you think Snow got those traits from?"**_

_** The anger inside of Regina began to rise as the red-head continued to talk. Her magic began to surge through her veins and sparked between her fingertips, "And how do you plan to give me that, hm? Maybe reverse time so I don't save Snow from that damn horse? Because that I would truly love."**_

_** The red-head shock her head, "No Regina. I am not going to turn time back. I am going to give you a gift that will help you move forward." **_

_** "Will you give me Snow White's heart perhaps?"**_

_** Lachesis sighed deeply, "No! Please let me talk as we don't have much time left."**_

_** With a roll of her eyes Regina nodded.**_

_** "In a month's time, Snow White's army will search a village west of her in search of an infant…"**_

_** "Why would Snow be searching for an infant?" Regina interrupted in disbelief.**_

_** Ignoring the interruption she continued, "An infant that the Dark One will warned her of. He is the 'Child of Fate' and he is your son. He will give you everything you truly desire. This child will become the balance of good and evil. There is a war coming that is much larger than your rivalry. Snow will want to take him due to the lies Rumple will tell her. This infant with your guidance and love will be the fall of the Dark One. He knows this but he doesn't know how. You must get to him before Snow's army, before Rumple can harm him."**_

_** "He is my son?" Regina asked shaking slightly as she took a step back to lean against the tree.**_

_** "Yes, he will be created from your blood and Moira magic. He will be composed purely of you," Lachesis took a step forward talking Regina's right hand. "He will be your happy ending. This I promise you."**_

_** Regina calmed her thoughts, "How will I know which infant he is?"**_

_** A small smile graced the goddess' face, "By this mark," she turned Regina's hand over then placed her free hand over the brunette's wrist. A white glow shone and Regina hissed in light pain trying to remove her hand. Lachesis held tight and slowly the glow disappeared. "This," She removed her hands from the queen looking at the deep magenta mark that was slowly fading to black, "will also be on his right wrist. When you find him, both emblems with change to magenta again as it is your connection. It will bind you in ways that few have ever experienced. Do you understand?"**_

_** Regina couldn't tear her eyes off of the design on her wrist. She recognized it as the Omega and Alpha symbols intertwined with a crown placed above it. It was beautiful. "Yes, I understand."**_

_** The goddess took a step back, "Good. I am depending on you. For once the Moira cannot see what is to come past you getting the infant. Which, by the way, is the positive outcome that I would like to see happen."**_

_** The brunette looked away from her wrist, "And if Snow gets to the baby first?"**_

_** "Then the Dark One will kill him and take his magic. With that kind of power he will truly be able to do anything. If the 'Child of Fate' dies, you will feel his death and feel pain far worse than anything you have felt yet."**_

_** "Then I won't fail. The child will be mine," Regina said sincerely.**_

_** "Excellent. Well my child, our time is up. I must go and you must wake up," with that Lachesis vanished in a mist of white smoke. Regina sat back down against the tree, again looking at her wrist.**_

_** "A son…I will have a son who will truly be mine and he is a gift from the Fates. Maybe, there is hope. I won't let Snow take him as she has taken everything else from me. I will protect him." She leaned back and closed her eyes letting the pull take her back to reality.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows, it truly means a lot. Hopefully I live up to your expectation.  
Again I own nothing except for the idea and Nathan Black.  
I'm still looking for a bête and also if anyone would like to make a fan art that would be awesome. Just let me know.

A/N: Before we start I figured I'd explain a few things. Moira is a term for the sisters of fate and Lachesis is the sister who sees/records fate through scrolls and/or a globe. Also for the sake of this story it wasn't Graham who helped Charming escape.  
N. Swan-Mills

_**Bold italics- Dreams  
**__Italics- Thoughts  
_0-0-0-0: Break between scenes

Last Time  
_**"A son…I will have a son who will truly be mine and he is a gift from the Fates. Maybe, there is hope. I won't let Snow take him as she has taken everything else from me. I will protect him." She leaned back and closed her eyes letting the pull take her back to reality.  
~~~~~**_

Regina woke with a start, _"That was one interesting dream."_ She ran a hand through her long hair as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. A small grin graced her lips, _"Ha, a dream of Fate giving me a child. That truly is an absurd idea. No more wine before bed." _The brunette made her way over to her closet to change. Today would be a busy day and she needed to find out why Rumplestilskin had helped Snow. Once again anger rose inside of her, "_Why would that imp help them? What is it that he is after that I can't give to him?"_

In a flash, a glimpse of her dream appeared before her eyes while Lachesis voice filled her head, _"This infant with your guidance and love will be the fall of the Dark One."_ With wide eyes she slowly turned her right hand over exposing her wrist. There was the mark in all of its glory. "Oh powers that be!"

With a snap of her fingers she was changed into her outfit; tight black leather pants, knee high black heeled boots, a low cut shirt, and a black tailored jacket with a tail that flowed behind her. The Queen's hair in a stylish up-do that looked perfect as usual. With a quick look in the mirror she smiled a devilish grin, "Perfect. Mirror!" She demanded.

Within moments the mirror rippled and reviled the face of the man who once was a genie, "You're looking beautiful as ever your Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Mirror, I need you to find the Huntsman and have him sent to the war room. Also I need for you to send a servant to my library to gather any and all books that mention a 'Child of Fate.'"

"A 'Child of Fate,' your Majesty?" Genie questioned with a confused look.

"Yes, did I stutter?" The question left her lips as she began walking from her chambers. Genie followed through the mirrors that lined the walls.

"No, I was just curious as to why you would be looking into that subject. There is only record of merely a handful of these children." Genie quickly replied.

The Queen stopped to look at him, "Do not question why I want these books. Just do as I ask."

Genie nodded once, "As you wish." With that he was gone.

0-0-0-0

An hour later, Regina sat in the war room in a chair at the head of the table. The Huntsman entered with his head slightly bowed.

"You sent for me?" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"I did. I need you to do something for me." Regina said with a seductive smile.

The Huntsman looked up and raised an eyebrow, "If it is what I think then why meet here and not your chambers?"

A laugh escaped her lips, "I am not looking for pleasure Graham. I need you to gather information on the villages west of the White kingdom."

"What type of information?"

"Any regarding women who are to give birth in a month's time to a boy," she stated.

Now Graham was truly confused, "Women who are giving birth in a month's time, my queen?"

A sigh of irritation filled the room, "Am I not making myself clear today? Yes! I want information of women, in the villages west of Snow's kingdom, who in a month's time will be having a boy!"

"I am sorry to have upset you. You are being very clear. I am just curious as to why." Once again he bowed his head.

Regina looked at him with a hard glare. The Huntsman had been loyal since she had taken his heart. He did what he was told and made sure everything was done to the best of his ability. Part of her knew she could trust him but another part didn't want anyone to know of her son yet. However, she knew if she wanted to get the infant safely Graham needed to know. Carefully she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to show him the mark.

"Last night a sister of Fate came to me in my dreams. She spoke of an infant boy that is to be my son that will be born in a village west of Snow's kingdom. He too will bare this mark. The Dark One has made plans to take him before I can get to him with the help of Snow. This infant will be what they call a' Child of Fate.' Lachesis warned me of the horrors that will befall this land if I do not get my son first."

The Huntsman took a seat letting the information sink in, "Your son? How is that possible?"

Regina gave him a true small smile, "That is what I asked. The boy will be of my blood and Moira magic. Why I am not carrying him I do not know. I suppose it is because of the life style I have been living recently. The Fate's wanted him safe."

"And Snow will be looking for him also? Does she already know of him?"

"Again I don't know. The sooner we find him, the better it will be. I want this information to stay between us. No one else is to know, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course my Queen," Graham responded with a nod, "The fewer who know the safer the prince is."

"_The prince,"_ Regina's smile again graced her lips. "Exactly, now go and find my son."

Graham stood and made his way to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle, "Congratulations Regina, we will find him and he will be safe."

"Thank you Graham." With that he walked out.

0-0-0-0

On her return to her chambers Genie appeared in a mirror, "Your Majesty, the books you requested are on your desk. As I said earlier there is only a small record of the children of Fate. "

As the Queen approached her desk a frown appeared on her face, "Only two books?"

"Yes." Genie said with a sad tone.

"What do you know about this topic?"

"The children who are of Fate have the purest and strongest type of magic. They are almost limitless with what they can do. A child is usually gifted to someone in high social rank before a chaotic event that could destroy a realm or realms. This child is to be the savior once they turn of age, as they can guide what is to be the outcome."

Regina nodded in understanding, "And what has happened to the previous children of Fate?"

"Most have died fighting for their cause, while those who haven't have been killed for their magic. Only one has lived past the age of twenty due to the fact she lived a life of secrecy and solitude," he answered gravely.

"_My son will NOT die. He shall live a full life and have any_thing_ he desires."_ The Queen turned away from the mirror, "Leave me."

"As you wish, if you need anything else or any other information just ask," His face faded and showed the reflection of the room.

0-0-0-0

Across the realm in a secluded area where a single palace stood, Rumplestilskin walked through the grand room studying his collection of trinkets. _"A 'Child of Fate' that is Regina's that will be my downfall, hm? How to go about this is the question. I could go to her and trick her into thinking the child will be her downfall. Once she believes she will search the lands and have the infant killed." _An evil smirked appeared and he laughed his child like laugh, "_Yes that will do nicely. If not then there is always putting fear into the precious Snow White. I could tell her this child will make Regina unlimited and only insure the Evil Queen will rise, taking everything she loves away."_

The power of manipulation was one of his favorites. Several people continually fell for his tricks and deals, never stopping to read between the lines to see what he was truly getting out of the situation. With the infant dealt with, either by the hand of Regina or Snow, he would still be able to continue with his plan. The curse was almost complete and soon he would convince Regina to cast it with the idea that she would be getting her 'justice.'

He reasoned with himself that having the infant killed wasn't wrong, it was just taking a step closer to crossing realms to get to Baelfire. Nothing would get in his way of getting to his son. Even if that mean harming or endangering the children of others just to get what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything other than Nathan and the idea.

A/N: This chapter will be longer than the other two chapters. I was writing smaller chapters to see how people reacted. As always R&R.  
A/N 2: I'm hoping to get us to Storybrooke soon.

_**Bold italics- Dreams  
**__Italics- Thoughts  
_0-0-0-0: Break between scenes

Last Time  
He (Rumple) reasoned with himself that having the infant killed wasn't wrong, it was just taking a step closer to crossing realms to get to Baelfire. Nothing would get in his way of getting to his son. Even if that mean harming or endangering the children of others just to get what he wanted.  
~~~~

A week later Regina found herself in the library going through books in an attempt to piece together the idea of what her child was going to be. Though the servant had originally only found two books, she had found a handful more. _"All of these books have the same information repeated. This is hopeless."_ She stood from her seat stretching out her limbs.

The hunt through the books was going about as well as Graham's hunt for her son, fruitless. Though he had found three villages that held woman due to give birth in three weeks, none showed promise of being her son. Graham had refused to give up and was expanding his search further west. _"Graham will find him. He has to."_

As Regina turned to start on another stack on the desk the air around her seemed to thicken and chills ran down her spine, "You know dearie, you could just ask me for what you seek."

The Queen moved to face Rumplestilskin. Her blood began to boil as images of this imp killing her to be son filled her mind. It took all Regina had to keep her mask up and not let her disgust show. Rumple's childish grin didn't help. "I didn't want to bother you with foolish questions," She easily lied.

"There is no such thing as a foolish question. Especially," He took a step around her to glance at the books. A growl caught in his throat, "when it comes to the subject of Fate and their children."

"There is a rumor going around my kingdom that a child of fate is to be born. I wanted to see what I would be up against and what could cause such an up-roar with my people," again she lied.

"_Does she not know the child is hers? Interesting," _He studied her with a cold look trying to see if she would break, to see if she knew more than she was letting on. Satisfied that it seemed she didn't, he took a seat, "That is why I am here dearie. It seems this bastard child will be your downfall. As he grows he will begin to weaken your defenses until he can finally destroy you."

"_The only thing he will destroy in me are the walls around my heart. That is a sacrifice I am willing to make."_ She let out a dark laugh, "A child destroy me? Rumple has your magic finally made you completely insane? No one will destroy me and definitely not a child!"

"Oh, but this is no ordinary child. I'm sure you've learned that by now," He tilted his head to the side toward the books, "This child will be power and magic that does not come with a price."

"_Magic that comes without a price? Now that was something the books left out."_ Regina took a seat across from him, "How can there be magic without a price?"

"The child will be of Moira. What they do is to keep the balance of good and evil, they keep our world spinning. With that said, there is no consequence for what the child does with their magic," Rumple answered with a hint of jealousy.

"That would be why they are referred as limitless."

"Correct dearie. That is how you will be destroyed."

"So what exactly would you have me do?"

"Find the child and bring it to me. I will handle the child."

Regina raised an eyebrow and leaned toward him, "You want his power," Her tone was deep and bordered on dangerous.

Rumplestilskin leaned back in his chair unbothered by her tone, "I merely want to get him out of your way dearie. The power is just a bonus. Think of it as a payment for this information."

"And what if I believe this child is your downfall and not mine?" By this point she was barely keeping her mask in place. The more she talked of using her son to gain power through his death, the more the threat became realistic. _"I haven't even seen or help him and already I am protective. I am already willing to do anything for him and he isn't even born yet."_

"Why would you think that?" For a moment fear crept into Rumple's eyes, but just as quickly it disappeared.

Regina relaxed into her chair with a predatory smile. She knew she was about to call his bluff, "The rumors and the information in these books. A child of Fate is only sent to prevent a chaotic event from happening. Seeing as all I want is Snow White's misery, it would have to be something you are planning on doing."

This time the growl escaped his throat, "My downfall will lead to yours! Do not forget who gave you your power!"

"Your downfall will do nothing to me. If anything it will make my life easier. You helped the idiots and yet you claim to be on my side." Magic began to dance between the Queen's fingertips and the urge to use it built inside of her.

"I am on no one's side. You best watch yourself dearie, you wouldn't want to make an enemy out of me," Rumple warned watching the magic between her fingers.

"I am not making an enemy nor an ally out of you. If Fate has said this child will be your downfall there is nothing to be done and I will not insert myself in your affairs to gain more power." With that Regina stood, "Now leave."

"You will regret this, mark my words." Rumple disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

0-0-0-0

Rumple appeared in the thorn room of the White palace. The guards drew their swords and circled around him. "I have only come to talk to the Queen and King. I mean no harm," He said as he put his hands up in mock surrender.

The guards looked at each other then back to Rumple. One lowered his sword, "I will go get them. But one hint of trickery and you will be imprisoned." The man backed out of the room and ran to find their Majesties.

Several minutes later Snow and James entered. "What is the meaning of this?" James demanded.

"I have some news that you will be interested in as you are the new rulers of this land." Rumple replied. Just days earlier they had taken over the lands of the White Kingdom.

Snow looked at the guards that still surrounded Rumple, "Lower your swords and leave us." The guards did as they were told reluctantly. James moved a hand to the hilt of his sword that rested on his hip and moved closer to Snow.

"What is this news?" James asked.

"A child is to be born in three weeks time. This child will be the Evil Queens and the key to raise her into full power. Her infant will be what they call a 'Child of Fate.' His magic will be the strongest our realm has ever seen. He will destroy everything within his path."

"Regina is having a child? That is impossible." Snow stated slightly shaking her head.

"The child will be hers but she is not carrying it. Word is this child is to be born in a village west of here."

"And what are we suppose to do?" James questioned.

"Find the child and bring it to me. That way I can make sure she does not get him. If she does there will be much blood spilt and loses for everyone."

"What will you do once we bring him to you?" Snow asked cautiously.

"What I do with him is none of your concern, making sure Regina doesn't get him is what is important."

"If Regina wants him for power, wouldn't you also?" Snow pressed.

"I have all the power I need. If you get this child it will be her downfall. The Evil Queen will no longer be an issue and you can live in peace. Isn't that what you want?"

Snow looked to James trying to figure out what to do. James turned away looking back to Rumple, "And if we help you, can your promise us peace?"

Rumple thought for a moment trying to see if there was anything that could prevent him from promising that, "I can only promise peace for what I am able to foresee."

"And how long is that?" Snow voiced.

"Six years. After that it becomes unclear."

James nodded, "Six years of peace sounds fine to me." He held out his hand for Rumple to shake.

"Find the child, bring him to me, and I can promise you six years of peace." Rumple took James' hand and shook.

0-0-0-0

_**Regina walked through the valley toward her second beloved tree. Lately this place hadn't held the peace it once did. Now every time she came here, her thoughts followed her. Worries filled her mind and fear gripped her heart the longer it took to find the woman carrying her son. "You shouldn't worry so much my child," Lachesis voice came from behind her.**_

_**Turning around Regina saw the goddess, "How can I not worry when I cannot find him?"**_

"_**You will my dear. I promise you that." Lachesis took a seat next to the brunette under the tree. "You must have faith in yourself."**_

"_**Everywhere Graham and I look is a dead in. Rumplestilskin visited me today. He mentioned my son was a bastard, which I already assumed, but it just proved I am no closer to finding him than a week ago. All the women we have found are married."**_

_**Lachesis nodded, "Maybe I could go against my sisters and give you a push in the right direction. Especially since a deal has been made between Snow White and Rumplestilskin."**_

"_**A deal?" The Queen felt the grip on her heart tighten.**_

"_**After he left you today, he went straight to Snow. As I warned he filled her and James' head with lies."**_

"_**Does he know where my son is?" Regina asked her voice filled with fear she could not hide.**_

_**The goddess looked at her taking in the image of how much she resembled her old self. Lachesis took the younger queens hand in hers, "No my dear, my sisters and I are the only ones with the knowledge of where the boy is."**_

"_**Tell me please! I cannot let them harm my son, I need to find him first."**_

_**The red-head thought for a moment, trying to decide if she should go against what her sisters had said. "You are supposed to find him on your own. I cannot tell you where he is, but I can push you in the right direction as I said earlier. Have your huntsman look for a woman by the name of Gwyneth Rosen. She lives in a small village near the west woods of the White kingdom. Once he has located her, you must go to her. Gwyneth will be able to help guide you to your son."**_

"_**Gwyneth Rosen, who is she?"**_

"_**She is a special seer. If you give her a personal item and ask a question she will be able to answer it from the vision that is given."**_

_**Regina gave a light squeeze to the goddess' hand, "Thank you." The fear that had been gripped her heart now seemed no existent. There now was hope and a lead that could be followed.**_

_**Lachesis stood and gave Regina a gently smile, "I must go now. Remember there is always hope my child, no matter how dark the situation seems."**_

_**The brunette gave her a smile in return, "I will." **_

_**The goddess vanished in a cloud of white mist and the queen closed her eyes ready to head back to reality.**_

0-0-0-0

The light of the morning filled the chambers as it filtered through the curtains that hung along the windows. Regina quickly made it out of her bed and changed. She needed to find Graham and tell him of what Lachesis had said. "Mirror!" She called out.

Genie appeared in the closest mirror, "Yes your Majesty?"

"Find the huntsman at once and send him to the library. Tell him it is urgent, that I need to see him at once." The Queen demanded.

"I will, is there anything else I can do? Perhaps you could tell me what is so urgent." The mirror attempted to reason.

"There is nothing you can do except for which I have asked!" Regina walked out toward the library without even looking at him.

"What is happening?" Genie asked out loud and then faded from the mirror.

0-0-0-0

Graham entered the library half hour later to find his queen at a table with a map of the White kingdom laid out, "Your Majesty." He stated as he moved to the table where he stood next to her.

"Lachesis came to me last night again. She told me of a woman we need to find," Regina pointed to a patch of woods on the west side of the map that had two small villages within it. "Gwyneth Rosen lives in one of these villages. She can lead us to my son."

"Are you sure she knows where the prince is?" Graham asked as he studied the point she had pointed to.

"Yes. She is a seer. Lachesis said unlike a normal seer such as the Dark One who is limited in his visions, Gwyneth has the ability to see where he is. Once you find her send word to me and I will come at once. It has to be me who approaches her. I just need you to find her." The Queen explained.

"With it being so close to the White kingdom, perhaps you would allow me to take one other man along. That way I can search properly while someone watches my back."

"I will allow that as long as I approve who goes with you."

"Of course, I plan only to take someone who is completely loyal to you and trustworthy. The prince's future is not something I would toy with or chance." Graham looked at her sincerely.

Every time the word prince left his lips Regina's heart would flutter. Graham had so openly accepted the idea that she was to have a son gifted to her by Lachesis. He never doubted the situation or questioned it negatively. It was almost as if Graham had become a friend in this process of trying to find the infant. His loyalty shown through every action he made. "Very well, who is it you would like to go with you?"

"Alexander Wood. He might be young but he is one of our best soldiers. Wood is loyal to a fault my queen and I would trust him with my life."

"Find Sir Wood and head for the villages," she grabbed a compact mirror off the table, "take this with you. When you find the seer all you have to do is look into the mirror and tell it to show me to you."

Graham took the compact and placed it in his chest pocket of his vest, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"A deal has been made between Snow White and the Dark One. Her army is surely searching for him by now so go forth with caution. Make sure the White army doesn't follow you or compromise what you are trying to do. They cannot know where my son is."

The huntsman nodded, "They will have no clue where he is."

"Good, now go." Graham left the library and set out to find Sir Wood.

Regina looked back down at the map, "I will find you sweetheart. No one is going to harm you."


	4. Chapter 4

All I own is Nathan Black, Gwyneth Rosen, and the idea.

A/N: Still looking for a bête! I just went back and edited chapters 1-3.  
A/N2: also thanks for all the follows and favorites. More reviews would be great; I'm really interested in what you think.  
A/N3: Also this chapter is going to be shorter because what is to come next is important.

_**Bold Italics- Dreams  
**__Italics- Thoughts  
_0-0-0-0: Scene break

Last time:  
Regina looked back down at the map, "I will find you sweetheart. No one is going to harm you."  
~~~~~

James entered the counseling room where a round table was placed in the middle. Around it sat the heads of his army along with Doc, Grumpy, and Snow White. Jiminy Cricket stood on the table next to his wife and the Blue Fairy was hovering by her shoulder. 'Good everyone is here."

"What's so important that you called us here at this god awful hour?" Grumpy groaned.

James' smirked to himself. Of course Grumpy would be upset being here two hours past dawn, but this meeting was certainly important, "A matter that cannot be put off I'm afraid." He took a seat next to the Queen.

"Charming is right, this needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. As some of you know Rumplestilskin visited us yesterday. He brought with him some troubling news." Snow voiced looking around the table.

"In three weeks time an infant is to be born in an unknown village west of us. It is important that we find the woman who is carrying it and bring her to the safety of our palace until she gives birth." James' explained.

"Why do we need to do that?" Grumpy looked at his king like Charming had grown two heads.

"The infant is a 'Child of Fate.'" Snow answered for her husband, "He is to be Regina's downfall, but only if we get to the mother first that way Rumplestilskin can make sure of it."

"Why would we give a child with so much power to Rumplestilskin?" Blue questioned, "It would seem that neither Regina nor the Dark one deserves a 'Child of Fate.'"

"He has made a deal with us that we could not pass up." Charming admitted.

"And what exactly was that?" William Perch asked. William was the head of archers.

"Six years of peace. No more fear of Regina, no more war, just happiness and relief." The young queen answered with a smile.

"Sometimes peace is just an illusion we try to fool ourselves with to not see the chaos roaming around us. Surely that is what we would be doing if Rumplestilskin gets this infant." Jiminy spoke what most in the room where thinking.

"He is right my Majesties. The power this child will hold is something no one else should have." Doc interjected.

"The deal has already been made!" James' raised his voice an octave. "The decision was mine and Snow's. You were not called here to discuss what has already been done but what is to be done now."

"Which is to find the woman carrying the child my king?" Edward Marrow questioned. Edward was the leader of the army's vanguard.

"Find her and bring her back to us so we can protect her from Regina." Charming explained.

"How do we find her?" William asked.

"We aren't sure. We were hoping," Snow looked to Blue, "that maybe you could ask in the higher realms for any information that could help us."

"Even though I do not agree with the deal you made, I will ask around." Blue voiced as if she had addressed a child.

"While Blue does that, Sir Marrow and Sir Perch I expect you to begin a search through the western villages to collect any information you can." James' stated.

Both men bowed their heads, "Of course our King."

"You are dismissed then."

Marrow and Perch made their leave and James looked to Blue, "Find out all that you can. I want to be prepared for what is to happen."

Blue glared at him, "I am not a person in your service. I am here purely as a friend and as someone who has the best interests for the kingdom."

"We know that Blue and I am sorry for his wording. We have just been on edge since yesterday." Snow apologized for James'.

"As long as that is clear then I will do what you have asked." Blue disappeared in a mist of blue.

"And they call me Grumpy." The dwarf commented.

"Snow what is it you need us to do?" Doc looked to her.

"We need you to mine some extra fairy dust so we can put a protection shield around the room the mother will be staying in. We don't want Regina to be able to get to her."

"That we can do for you."

0-0-0-0

Rumplestilskin again stood in his grand room as he held a seeing orb in his hands. He needed answers but every time he tried to see into the future the orb would ripple only to show him nothing. Frustrated Rumple threw the orb across the room against the wall. The orb shattered upon impact. _"Why can I see nothing? Is the future so unclear?"_

With a flick of his wrist the orb was restored and put back into its place upon a near-by shelf. _"Maybe by telling both Regina and Snow, I have upset the balance of what is to come. But that would mean that along with Snow, Regina is now looking for the child."_ This thought only made his anger grow.

"_I wonder how much information she has gained since yesterday. She couldn't have discovered more than the love birds have without my help, unless someone is helping her. But who?"_ Rumple looked around the room hoping something would catch his eye and maybe give him some insight. His eyes landed on a tapestry which showed the Moira. "They wouldn't, would they?" He questioned aloud.

The Dark One moved closer to the tapestry. The sister's of Fate seemed to be the only logical explanation of why his sight would be blocked. One of them, if not all of them, was aiding the Evil Queen. If they were than this situation was larger than Rumple had first imagined. The situation was not a child being born to destroy the Dark One. No the situation was much bigger than that. This child was to do what his creation called for, to be the balance making sure neither good nor evil out did the other. The child would either stop his plans for crossing realms or would allow it only to do something on the other side. _"Maybe I should allow the child to live. If I raise him then he wouldn't be my downfall and I could use his gifts to the full extent. However, if Regina knows that the child is hers she will want him. Her raising him would make her more open to my manipulations for her to cast my curse. Though if she has him, would she want to cast the curse?"_

Right then an idea formed in his head and one of his most devious smiles crossed his face, "Now that is an ingenious plan."

Please review =] thanks. The next chapter will be the longest yet with more action than talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is in earlier chapters  
A/n: Due to the length of this chapter I'm breaking it in two  
A/N2: I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed the story. Especially LOCISVU who has reviewed every chapter. =] i really appreciate it.

It had taken Graham and Sir Wood two weeks of traveling on horseback to reach the western edge of the White Kingdom. Knights had been posted everywhere trying to find information on the infant. Apparently King James' had even sent two separate search parties out further west and these men had just returned. Graham just hoped he found Gwyneth Rosen quickly and that the White army didn't know who she was.

Wood and Graham were dressed in peasant clothing accompanied with hooded cloaks to keep their faces hidden. Alexander Wood was a tall, lean, blonde young man. At age twenty-two, he had surprised most by how quickly the soldier was able to climb the ranks of Regina's army. Wood's skills were highly admired and his personality was humble. Graham had been thankful for the company and extra eyes.

"The first village should be six miles down this path," Wood stated as they started on the path that lead into the woods.

Graham slowed the horses pace, "Keep an extra eye out for the bandits that live in these woods. Also Snow's dwarfs are said to live here somewhere."

Wood nodded and the men continued on in silence while their eyes continued to scan the surrounding area. The woods seemed calm, the only noise was from the birds that flew above them. The weather had certainly changed from fall to winter, Snow had yet to fall, but Graham was certain it would before the prince was born. _"A child as a gift for the holiday season, that is the best gift one could give to Regina."_ The corners of his mouth twitched with the idea of the winters to come where a small boy would be running through while he tried to keep up. It was almost a guarantee that Regina would ask him to watch after the boy while she was in court or was busy with the other darker royals. She had trusted him this far with finding the prince, why not trust him to watch after the boy? _"Things are all about to change and each change will be for the better."_

The young soldier's abrupt stop startled the Huntsman out of his thoughts, "What is it?"

The blonde said nothing, but pointed to a group of bushes that lay ahead of them to the right of the path. Graham stopped his horse and listened. For a minute it seemed Wood had imaged seeing or hearing anything, but then the sound of branches being snapped filled his ears. Graham pulled his sword from his hip and Alexander copied his actions.

"Show yourself!" Graham yelled as he dismounted his horse.

Two teenage boys stood up from behind the bushes. They were both dressed in nothing but there under clothing, each wore the same look of embarrassment. One had long sandy blonde hair that was pulled back. He was as tall as Graham. By a look at the teen you could tell he had no muscles and almost looked under fed. The second teen was the complete opposite. His hair was short and black. He was short and nearly overweight though he had some muscle. "Who are you and what happened to your clothes?" Wood wonder as he too dismounted his horse.

"We were jumped by the bandits of these woods, sir. They took our clothing, swords, and horses." The short one answered.

"W-we are sc-scouts of the White ar-arm-army." The skinny one stammered out.

"More like the jokes of the White army." Cubby commented.

Wood looked to Graham, a question in his eyes of what to do. "And why would you call yourselves a joke son?" The Huntsman guided the conversation to stay on the lighter side of things as he put his sword away.

"Look at us, sir! Our first day out here and we have been ambushed by bandits to which we lost everything to! All we were supposed to do was block the road and questioned all who passed. It was to be the easy job. Even so, we have failed."

"What are your names?" Wood asked as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"My na-name is Char-Charles Turner, sir." Again the boy stammered.

"And I am Benjamin Crow."

"Why would the army post you two so far out of the kingdom's walls?"

"The kingdom is on edge, sir. Have you not heard word of what is happening?"

Graham gave the boys a small smile, "My brother and I have been away from our village that is held within these woods. We have only just returned from our journey to our uncle's mill."

Wood glanced at him with a hint of awe at his skill of lying, "Yes, we've been over in a village far east of here to gain some money for the winter to help feed our family here."

"That I can understand for it is the reason I joined the army. Anyway, the word is that a 'Child of Fate' is to be born in these woods in less than a month. The King wants the mother found so she can be moved to the castle. That way the infant can be protected from the Evil Queen." Benjamin informed them.

"In these woods you say? Do you know which village?" Wood asked as if he was surprised.

"N-no, sir. B-but we thi-think it is one of the vill-villages…" Charles couldn't finish before the thicker boy cut him off.

"We think it is one of the two villages that rests on river. Our men haven't been able to search them yet." Benjamin finished for Charles.

Graham nodded with the new knowledge he had learned, "Have either of you ever heard of a woman named Gwyneth Rosen?"

"The old crazy bat who thinks she is some type of seer?"

"Yes, you see she is an old friend of our uncle's but she doesn't live in our village. I have forgotten where exactly he said her home was." Once more Graham lied with ease.

"She lives about three more miles down the path in the village of Sevil. It's where I am from. You can't miss her shack behind the old temple."

"Thank you. And here," Wood dug into his travel satchel to give the boys two shirts, "to wear until you get back to the barracks."

"Tha-Thank you, sir." Charles said with a smile.

Both Wood and Graham mounted their horses, "Best of luck boys." With that they left the two teenagers.

0-0-0-0

Regina had just walked out of her court and into the library when Genie appeared in a mirror on the wall, "Your Majesty, the Huntsman wishes to speak with you."

"Very well, show him to me." She calmly said while on the inside she was a nervous wreck. Graham had taken longer than usual but she figure it was due to he had to avoid the White army.

Graham's face became clear in the mirror with dense woods in the background, "My queen."

"Huntsman I hope you bring me good news." The queen fought to sound indifferent knowing Genie could see and hear everything.

"I do. The woman you sent me to find has been located in the village of Sevil. I have seen her myself while in the market."

Regina knew of Sevil. It was one of the poorer villages in the White kingdom due to it was ignored because of its size. The people there barely made it by and most infants died within their first year. How it was still a functioning place was beyond the Queen. "And you are sure it is her?"

"Yes or I wouldn't have bothered you until I did find her. Though between us, she seems…"Graham searched for the word, "maniacal Regina."

"Power can do that to a person Graham, look at Madam Mim."

Graham let out a deep laugh, "That is one woman I wouldn't mind to never see again."

A small smile escaped from Regina, "I'll see to it that you don't."

Once he sobered from his laugh he looked at her seriously, "Also I have some new information on the other thing I was searching for."

The brunette's heart began to flutter, "Did you find that also?" This time she failed to show indifference as hope laced her voice.

The Huntsman's face softened, "I have not," Regina's mask fell more, "but I have narrowed it down to two villages that rest on Green Rivers bend."

"Does anyone else have this information?"

"No, but I fear they are close to knowing. In a few days men will begin to search there."

"Well then, we shall just have to beat them to it."

"And we will." Graham promised.

"Once I have my affairs in order here, I will come to you."

"Of course."

"Mirror!" Regina demanded, Graham's face faded to show only turn into that of Genie.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I am leaving to see Graham in Sevil. Lord Bicton is to the head all my affairs while I am gone." Regina stated as she snapped her fingers to change out of her dress into more suitable travel attire, "If you need me, you know how to find me." Without waiting for his reply, she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

0-0-0-0

Within seconds Regina appeared next to Graham who jumped in surprise, "That was quick."

"My presence here is needed more than it is there." Regina said as she straightened out her peasant like dress.

Graham gave her a quick once over. It was the first time he had ever seen her look so innocent. Her hair was down, framing her face with loose curls. The make-up she wore was natural and the cotton dress she wore made it so he never would have guessed who she truly was. The last thing he noticed was that she was shorter than him, for once she wasn't in heels. "You will blend into village."

"That is what I was hoping for."

The Huntsman grabbed an extra hooded cloak out of his satchel, "Just in case my queen."

"Thank you," once the cloak was on the queen looked around. _"Just as I remember it."_

The village streets were lifeless a half hour before dusk. The paths were dirt and had seen many feet along with carts. Only a few hanging lanterns lit the village. Few horses stood in the pastures and the livestock seemed sickly. All the homes and shops had seen better days; windows were cracked, shutters were missing, and the wood was worn from weather. The gray sky above gave her a feeling of foreboding that she tried desperately to ignore. Regina turned to Graham, "Let's get this over with."

"Lady Gwyneth's home is this way." He began to lead her through town.

"Where is Sir Wood?" Regina just noticed the young soldier wasn't with them.

"At the Inn near the village gate, he is trying to get more information on what the White army knows."

"Very smart move Graham." The Queens voice filled with approval.

A few minutes later he stopped walking as they came to the path that led behind the temple. "Her home is right down this path and about ten feet into the woods. I know you said you had to approach her yourself, but I would like to ask to at least go with you."

Regina looked to the woods and saw a spot where candle light shown through the trees, "I think I can handle an old seer dear."

With a light touch he placed his hand on her arm, Regina looked into his eyes but did not pull away, "Please Regina. There is a reason she is separated from the rest of the people. I was putting it nicely when I said she seemed maniacal."

"Lachesis would not have sent me here if harm was to come to me, but if it would make you feel better you can go with me. Just follow my lead and let me do the talking."

Graham tilted his head toward the path and moved his hand from her arm to jester forward, "After you."

As they approached the shack of a home the Huntsman put his hand to the hilt of his sword ready to draw. They stopped at the door and Regina knocked three times. The sound of items falling inside could be heard along with a woman cursing. Seconds later the door opened to revile an old woman with shoulder length gray hair that had a single streak of black on the left side of her head. She stood as tall as Regina and looked feeble. Scars adorned wrinkled skin and her eyes were pale fading green.

"Does Gwyneth Rosen live here?" The Queen asked even though she could tell this was the woman she looked for.

A wicked smile formed across her lips that sent chills down Graham's spine, _"Why do I feel like she is going to be worse than Mad Madam Mim?"_

"The Evil Queen has finally come! Here to seek answers to out-wit an old crocodile and naïve child who pretends to be Queen." Gwyneth said with cheer as she bounced in place.

"_And that would be why."_ Graham thought with a shudder.

"Please come in, come in!" The old seer stepped out of the doorway to allow them in. If Graham hadn't already expected her to be worse than Mim he would now. Her home was filled with trinkets much like Rumpelstiltskin owned, trophies to be more exact. These trinkets ranged from pocket-watches of other realms to eyes in a jar that followed your every move. Everything was cluttered together leaving a small amount of room to move. Gwyneth lad them over to a table where she motioned for them to sit, "I'm sorry for the mess I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She removed the stack of books and took a seat across from them.

"You were expecting us?" Regina asked with some surprise.

"Yes! Yes, of course I was! Not only did I see you coming but Lachesis showed herself to me so she could remind me! How I forgot I don't know, though I'm sure if I looked into my orb I could find out. Would you like to see my orb?" Again Gwyneth was bouncing with glee.

"I would love to." The brunette said with a practiced smile.

A flick of the seer's hand and the glass orb was brought to the table.

"It's beautiful Gwyneth."

"Moira gave it to me. People think I am nothing but a crazy old bat. Yet I could tell each one how and when they will die!" The older woman laughed and ran a cloth over the orb cleaning the dust from it.

"I don't believe you crazy,"

"_No, not crazy Regina but maniacal,"_ Graham thought trying not to laugh.

"That is why I have come to you. You are the only one who can answer my question." Regina stated.

"Ah, yes the question of where the Dark Prince is." Gwyneth smiled a knowing smile.

"The Dark Prince?" Graham questioned.

"The Evil Queen's son! The boy who will bring changes to our realm like we have never witnessed before! The Prince who shall deliver us from Rumpelstiltskin and take away the Evil Queen leaving only the beauty who once was!" She looked at Graham as if to say duh!

"My son, Gwyneth, where is he?" Regina pressed.

"First I need something personal of yours. I will answer nothing without it!" Gwyneth sat back in her chair and pouted like a toddler who had been sent to bed without pudding or a story.

A hand went to Regina's chest gripping something under her dress. Carefully she moved a chain that held a golden ring. _"Sacrificing Daniel's ring will be worth it. My son is the only one I would do this for."_ She held it out to the seer, "Will this do? It does not look like much but it is my most prized possession."

"The ring of your dead lover, whom by the way was not your true love, will do just fine my child." The woman took it out of the younger woman's hands. "Due to its importance to you, I will allow you two questions instead of one."

Regina's mind and heart were moving in different direction. Her mind was focused on her son while her heart was focused on what Gwyneth had just said. As if sensing her thoughts Gwyneth reached a hand out to cover one of hers on the table.

"Don't worry my dear. Your son," she forced herself not to say which one of the two sons, "will bring to you the one who is meant to be your true love. Now," Gwyneth beamed as if they had not just been talking of a deep subject, "let us focus on finding the Dark Prince!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. As much as I love this idea and story I couldn't write it on my own. I am posting a new story called "Hands of Fate" which is going to be co-written with Macabre Monster. We are going to be continuing the story but twisting it and making it more interesting. For those of you following this story please check out the new one. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. **


End file.
